


[podfic] Ravenous

by Lazulus, rageprufrock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock
Summary: Clarice Starling meets Hannibal Lecter armed with a copy of the Buffalo Bill file.





	[podfic] Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ravenous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472536) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Podfic of Ravenous, read by Lazulus & Rageprufrock**

3 hours 56 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 331MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Ravenous.m4b) or [MP3 / 186MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Ravenous.zip) [Zip of individual chapters]

Right click save.

[Reblogging is love! ](https://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/165864741661/podfic-ravenous-lazulus-rageprufrock)


End file.
